Draw Me Close
by dennisud
Summary: Set after the Sixteenth Angel. What if Rei had recieved ALL the memories from her previous selves. What changes? Chapter one & two revised, Chapter Three soon!
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimers: **

Neon Genesis Evangelion and all related characters, concepts, etc., are property of ADVision and Gainax. I only wish they were mine.

**Draw Me Close**

by

dennisud

**Prologue: Aftermath**

Set after the sixteenth Angel, Rei-II's destruction of Unit-00, after Asuka is found in the tub, and Shinji & Misato had their tour of Terminal Dogma in which both find out about Rei Ayanami's origins.

As the remnants of Unit-00 and it burnt entry plug are examined; Ritsuko Akagi, head of Project-E, reaches into her coat pocket and presses a button on a hidden pad. That simple action activates the process by which the next 'Rei' will be awakened.

Later that day after Commander Ikari lifts one of several hundred Rei clones out of the LCL tank they were in, Ritsuko downloads the useful memories from the previous Rei into it. It's at this time that a disenchanted Ritsuko finally understands what Gendo had done to her... and her mother. Being taken in by the Commander and later becoming his lover was the first form of caring that she had experienced, other than her friendships with Kaji and Misato. She and her mother were never close.

But Ritsuko was a much a pawn as Rei and Nerv itself to Gendo's plans, so she came up with a simple scheme to get back at the bastard king.

With the third Rei, he had instructed her to dump into the clone only useful information to enhance his scenario. 'Well, why not dump ALL the memories of both previous Rei's. So that the third would not only start to question her role in the events to come, but would hopefully see Gendo for what he truly is.' Ritsuko surmised in thought.

So, Ritsuko returned the Rei clone Gendo had selected and took one she kept separate from the rest. One that Commander Ikari knew nothing about.

This one had a different physical make-up from the others, as this one had a full set of reproductive organs, thereby nullifying the clones ultimate use. In addition to that, this clone had only a small percentage of Angelic DNA. In fact it was a clone of two humans, 2 from Yui Ikari, and 95 from her own mother. To Dr. Akagi that was just perfect. She smiled and went to work.

Naoko's daughter had hated Rei and her clones because of the doll like obedience Gendo had put in them, as well as his unusual attention he gave her. But by choosing this one clone, it would be a great form of revenge and hopefully will coincide with her plans as well. A cynical smile decorated the brilliant scientist as she went to work.

Two hours later, the third Rei finally awoke and instantly relived her previous incarnation's memories. As the third mentally waded through them,she grew to understand her purpose, and her treatment at the hands of Gendo Ikari. Rei also seemed to understand Dr. Akagi's motives as well. She'll have to keep her guard up with her. Finally Rei remembered all of the personnel she worked with and was indifferent to most except one, … Shinji Ikari.

So it was a different Rei, not only physically, but mentally who woke up and was put in the hospital with her fake bandages to propagate the lie the Commander had so forcefully set. It was unfortunate that her memories hadn't taken hold fully when Shinji had come to visit her. Only later on did Rei realize what had happened, and an emotional urge to see Shinji had begun to slowly well within her.

Then later on in the week, Asuka was found in a tub of a semi-destroyed home which was later identified as that of her friend Hikari Horaki. Asuka had attempted to commit suicide, but was now lying in a self induced coma at Nerv's hospital. Through all this the 'new' Rei had resumed her duties as though nothing had happened, but now with all her memories intact, and a new personal purpose.

After the disastrous meeting at the hospital Shinji is avoiding Rei due to the facts he had learned later on in Ritsuko's tour of Terminal Dogma. The Third Child still grieved for the Rei who had died, but Shinji now believed that the current Rei walking around now wasn't the same one. This Rei didn't kill herself to save Shinji from being invaded by the sixteenth Angel. His guilt and fear keeps him away from Rei now. Yet he still stole glances at her many times when they were together.

Rei on the other hand, does have the memories of her previous selves, which she now cherished. Through all the good and bad, she remembered above all others how Shinji had shown her his caring, and kindness to her. She also reviewed the memories and realized the manipulation of her by the Commander, not only of herself, but of the others, Dr. Akagi, Agent Kaji, Major Katsuragi, and the others just to complete his precious scenario. The First Child growled inwardly, her mind finally made up about the Commander … as well as his son. Rei resolved to find Shinji as she begins her journey to find the now elusive pilot.

**Chapter 1: Awakenings**

Ayanami happens to pass a Christian church,a rare site in Tokyo-3, but one of the few religious centers still open in the devastated city, and hears the small vocal congregation within sing a song. 'What is that? What are they singing?' Rei wondered. The songs words seem to draw her in as she quietly entered the church and stood at the back of the congregation. Seeing that they all had hymnbooks, she proceeded to pick one up and eventually found the page the song they sang was on.

Rei, silently observed them singing as she followed along, memorizing the lyrics as they sang. Then, as quietly as she entered she left. The song, she found out was, "Draw Me Close" by Kelly Carpenter, a modern gospel song which was written before Second Impact. 'I've memorized the lyrics now and find the song itself.' She decided. Rei kept repeating the song's words in her head and understood it to be a song of friendship and caring. 'Like I care for…' she smiled nodding silently, then decided to act on a song inspired idea.

She still had some doubt as to why she was having not only these ideas come to her mind but experiencing the emotions associated with them, curiosity, anger, warmth, embarrassment. Rei had never experienced them in her previous incarnations, so she was having a hard time adjusting. But the Second Rei's memories seemed to help clarify them.

Rei understood that it was a religious song that doesn't say anything about a God, or Godlike being. But emphasized the idea of just wanting to be close to someone. Rei listened to the song again in her mind, slowly understanding what the words really meant to say to her, and for whom. Then, an idea is formed. Something she wouldn't have cared or wanted to do had those old memories not been present.

Rei then used her cell phone and locates one of the last music stories still open was nearby.

--------------------------------------------------------

She arrives a few moments later at the store, then she asks "Where are the religious songs?" The clerk tells her where to find that type of music and she begins to look. After a few minutes she finds the lyrics and the song she wants. Rei pays for the items and then heads to Nerv. There she transfer's the song from the CD to an SDAT tape, then takes a portable stereo with an SDAT player built in and heads to her room within Nerv as her old apartment complex was destroyed with the Unit-00 explosion.

The next day she uses her Nerv clearance to find, through Section-2, Shinji's location. The first Child finds the Third Child at the overlook they both had sat on with Asuka after the tenth angel's attack. She nodded to herself the probable reasons behind his choice of a place of contemplation.

After a few minutes of observation Rei quietly proceeds to where Shinji was and sits next to him, he is obviously startled, jumping a few feet up and back in surprise. A nervous look in his eyes as to whom had scared him. Then after holding his chest with his hand, calming down he asks

"Ayanami, why are you here? He asks her in a nervous way.

"I had to find you Ikari-kun... to apologize." Rei said this in almost a whisper and with her head down so as not to look into his eyes.

"For what?" Shinji said in a confused manner. He did however welcome the contact though he was still convinced she wasn't his friend Rei.

"For the way I acted... at the hospital." Rei said in her usual monotone voice, but she was a little flushed on her cheeks and even with her head down, Shinji noticed that. Rei Ayanami then does something uncharacteristic. She pulls out all the items methodically from the bag she was carrying and slowly moves her left had to his right. Rei takes his hand in hers and slowly leans to the side of his head to say almost in a whisper. "I am also apologizing for how I have acted towards you since I have met you."

"Since ... you met me?" He says in a confused manner. Did she mean since the incident at the hospital, or … before that? Shinji was nervous, 'maybe just maybe…'he hoped.

The First child draws back to face him looks intently at him, and nods silently.

Then he thinks of how she had acted at first, not allowing him to be close, while he was trying to be friends. For this he blames his father and how she was brought up. And for making her forget the facts of her origin.

"My father brought you up to be so detached and cold, but I saw that you needed a friend. Damn him!" He slammed his open hand to the ground. Rei simply stares at him at first.

But Rei's finger moved to his lips stopping him "I have all my memories … from before," The implication was clear to Shinji. "And so I will not be following what the Commander wants of me."

"But, but ... what if he makes you do something you don't want to do, or there's a danger to the city, to us?" Shinji rambles on without thinking. Shinji was ringing his hands, his mind was confused and a bit scrambled at her actions.

Rei sighs then shakes her head. "As you know of my origins, I also know of some of the plans the Commander wants to initiate with myself being an integral part in those plans." She looked sternly at him, "I will not be his doll, nor follow his plans from now on." She squeezed Shinji's hand to emphasize this.

Shinji looks stupefied, 'Rei was making her own decisions, and these decisions would conflict with what my father wanted.' He thought. 'Does this mean that…'

Then Rei waiting for Shinji to look at her again she said, "But, I will help and protect those who I consider my friends." Rei looks intently at Shinji.

"Really?" A surprised Shinji said. Rei nods and a small smile is now present on her face. The same smile Shinji saw after he Fifth Angel. Rei then takes the portable SDAT player and hits the play button and the song; "Draw Me Close" starts to play. She then whispers the lyrics to the song into Shinji's ear as it plays while moving closer, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Actions of the pilots during the song

(Draw Me close; by Kelly Carpenter)

Draw me close to you

Never let me go

I lay it all down again

To hear You say that I'm Your friend Shinji slowly puts his arm around Rei's shoulder, drawing her closer to him

You are my desire

No one else will do

'Cause nothing else could take your place Shinji lays his head on hers, and both close their eyes oblivious to the rest of the world

To feel the warmth of your embrace

You helped me find the way

Bringing me back to you

CHORUS:

You're all I want

You're all I've ever needed

You're all I want

Help me know you are near Shinji squeezes her, she kneads her head into his shoulder. Their actions speaking louder than any words.

Draw me close to you

Never let me go

I lay it all down again

To hear You say that I'm Your friend They both smile snuggling some more

You are my desire

No one else will do

'Cause nothing else could take your place

To feel the warmth of your embrace

You helped me find the way

Bringing me back to you They entwine their hands together as the suns starts to set and the lights of what remained of the city slowly becomes brighter.

CHORUS:

You're all I want

You're all I've ever needed

You're all I want

Help me know you are near They squeeze each other one more time.

After the song ends...

'Silence'

There was almost no sounds coming to their ears except their own heartbeats. They reveled in their physical, as well as their emotional contact; Both never wanted this to end.

After a good two minutes, both teens lock their eyes on each other Then ... hesitantly, Shinji draws Rei to him, into a warm full embrace. As the songs' lyrics say. Shinji says with a smile, "Don't worry Rei, I'll never let you go." She simply sinks into him holding him that much tighter.

Both now hold each other tightly reveling in the comfort they give each other.

They sit, now awaiting the sunset's end and stay that way intertwined for close to an hour after dusk.

No words are exchanged, as both seem to communicate with out them.

Finally, after the last light of sunset, Shinji lets Rei go. But immediately takes her hand to help her up.

They brush off the grass from their clothes and head back quietly down to the broken city holding hands with small but clear smiles evident on their faces. Nothing was said … nothing needed to be.

As they left another figure comes out of the foliage that surrounded the overhang. The figure says in a soft voice. "It seems that the plan has changed." the figure then gives a warm smile observing the two figures slowly walk back down towards the city. He slowly follows then at a distance. Then the person steps under a street light.

One Kowaru Nagisa then stuffs his hands in his pockets with that same smile still on his face and starts to walk towards the city in a different direction that leads to the Geo-front. He speaks out loud to no one in particular. "Maybe I should talk to The Commander … and then Chairman Kiel." he surmised. Maybe they'll have to have a change of heart?" Then Kowaru chuckled at what that type of persuasion he may have to use on them. As he whistle, Beethoven's "Air In D-Major" he heads to the Commander's office, then makes plans later on to go to the Chairman of SEELE Oh was visiting Tokyo-2 for a little talk. While this is happening, a couple of teen's head to Shinji's home with a new sense of love and hope not just for each other but for the future they hope to influence and share in. All is right with the world, at least with these two children.

--------------------------------------------------------

This is a little one shot to all the Shinji/Rei fans to keep you guys content as I'm still working on my other stories as they're Shinji/Asuka stories. But don't fret another Shinji/Rei saga will come in the fall. So be patient and have a great summer,

dennisud

P.S.- Well enough have asked and I have listened. This story will go on for a few more chapters soon, so stay tuned and we'll see if Kowaru is … persuasive, and what will happen next for Rei and Shinji?

So stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers: **

Neon Genesis Evangelion and all related characters, concepts, etc., are property of ADVision and Gainax. I only **wish** they were mine.

**Draw Me Close**

**by**

**dennisud**

**Chapter 2: Beginning of Feelings**

A/N: Well, you wanted more, so here it is! Though I don't see this going 1 or 2 more chapters. But we'll see.

**Beta Version**, (My regular pre-readers were unavailable so this chapter WILL be corrected. But it's been two years so I will be getting it beta-ed. So I decided to get it to you now. Let me know if there are any major errors, and I'll fix it.) dennisud

**Rei's Thoughts (As she walks with Shinji)**

"The end is near, and I don't want to end my journey… now that Ikari-kun is back in my life." The thoughts of the First Child were singularly on this one subject, this one person, this one being, the Third Child.

Since their first meeting under that outstretched hand of Unit-01 sheltering them from falling debris, Rei Ayanami has been thinking of Shinji Ikari many times a day. At first as a fellow Eva-pilot, and later as a colleague, then as a friend, her only 'real' friend.

Now he was always in her thoughts. And yet before that fateful meeting with herself bleeding, and in pain from her wounds, there was Eva, and only Eva. That and the Commander.

Gendo Ikari, her Guardian, and her maker. At first he was father and mentor to her. Later as she grew until just before her first death, he was her reason for living. Yet then Rei knew her destiny, she knew her purpose, that was the most important thing to her then. But now walking next to the Commander's estranged son, Rei knew her purpose and her memories of Rei's shared past made Eva a distant second. Shinji was now her singular purpose.

Rei's memories carried her back to that first real meeting with the First Child. She had a small quiet smile as she remembered how Shinji held her protectively, and with care. He was doing his best not to hurt her. And what was she to him? Nothing but a strange girl, hurt and crying in his arms. Shinji held her even though they had not met each other before. At least that was what she thought.

Later when she cross-synced within Unit-01 she saw herself in his memories. One time, she was on a deserted street intensely staring at him through his eyes. Another, when she smiled at him after the Fifth Angel. Yet another time was when he was gazing at her during the tenth Angel attack while crawling through the Geo-Front. Then her last secret sync test done by Dr. Akagi just the day before. Rei saw, and seemed to have felt his hurt at the way she reacted to him in the hospital. Rei knew now how Shinji really cared about her, and Rei was slowly understanding this as well.

As she was deep in her thoughts, The First Child suddenly asked if they could walk to a place Rei wanted to show Shinji something important to her. After a few awkward moments he smiled, nodded and with Rei leading, they headed towards the more devastated area of Tokyo-3.

Rei guided Shinji through an area where buildings had fallen and all the people had been evacuated. She did it with gestures and looks, no vocal communication was used, as both of the Children seemed not to need it. Then they turned a corner of a collapsed building and saw the broken line of a newly formed lake. One of the lakes made by previous Rei's ultimate sacrifice.

Shinji froze on the spot, not moving and seemingly unaware of his surroundings. Rei seeing this stood beside him, and waited patiently as whatever Shinji was thinking had played out in his mind. Then after a few minutes Shinji shook his head and looked around to reacquaint himself to where he was. He looked next to him seeing the solemn but curious look Rei had. He smiled nervously and asked what had happened, Rei quietly explained what she had seen him do, and he sighed and nodded.

He then explained;

"I had a flashback of what I saw from the Video Feed in Unit-01's entry plug." He looked down the beginning of tears threatening to come. Rei then quietly took his hand and squeezed lightly to assure Shinji's feelings. He nodded and continued. "I was so sad, and so angry." He looked at her with hurt and sad eyes. "I had lost my friend without being able to help you Rei." Without a word, both embraced and held each other in the middle of the abandoned street. Rei quietly hugged the now crying Shinji as the night slowly came in all its shades of darkness.

After few more minutes, Rei quietly broke their embrace and led Shinji to the edge of the lake and both sat on what was clearly a wall of a now submerged building. The wall was at a 40-degree angle and Rei had to help a still upset Shinji up to the edge where she finally got him to sit down dangling his feet off the edge. She sat down next to him, took his hand in hers and rubbed his hand with the tips of her fingers to calm him down. Shinji finally stopped sobbing and sat quietly as the Moon rose out from behind the Mountains surrounding the half-destroyed city. If it was not for the devastated cityscape in front of them the view of the moon rising as it did over the now glowing mountains would take your breath away.

It seemed that the two reveled in the silence they shared. The newly discovered feelings brought on by physically touching, whether by holding hands, wrapping arms around each other, or a full embrace was comforting to them as was the silence so it took a some time until Rei finally broke the silence. "You must be wondering why I brought you here." Rei stated in a soft tone. Shinji looked at her nodded and waited for Rei explanation. "I wanted you to see a sight just as wondrous as this."

She then pointed to the rising moon. The gray globe seems to brighten as it slowly traces its nightly route across the starry sky. The moon's slow progression allowed the two to have that quiet time they now relished. But Rei knew she had to talk about what was bothering her. She also knew that the subjective that conversation was sitting right next to her. She held her breath as she gazed on Shinji as he in turn was staring up to the sky transfixed by the sight of the moon and the twinkling stars.

Rei waited a few more minutes, then she said, "It was not a mirage when you saw me on the street the day you first arrived here." Shinji turned to her surprised and wondering what this was leading to. Rei looked intently eye to eye. "You did see me."

As the teenage couple was talking, a few feet away a silent witness stood hidden clantstinely observing them. That witness had concluded a fateful meeting a few hours earlier, before they had arrived. That young man stayed secluded, not moving as he remembered …

**A Frank Discussion**

An hour earlier Kowaru Nagisa, the Fifth Child, made his way to that same stretch of beach Rei and Shinji were currently occupying. He had a fateful meeting with the SEELE holographic monoliths that through some new technology appeared holographically all around him just as they had previously done within the inner sanctum of the Geo-Front and with one Gendo Ikari.

(In _script _format for this section only!)

SEELE#1: What is your progress in infiltrating Nerv and associating with the third?

Kowaru: I have not as of yet spoken to him, but there is a new development.

SEELE#3: Yes, what is this new development?

Kowaru: Well, it seems that the First and Third Child are now developing a close relationship.

SEELE#7: WHAT? How is that possible? The current First Child was just activated. Even our spies have informed us of that. There should be an opposing relationship between the two not a congenial one!

Kowaru: Never the less, it is now fact, and the bond between them is growing stronger as we speak. (Throughout this Kowaru is calmly smiling, and keeping his tone of voice warm and steady. Even though the rest of the SEELE council now have an agitated tone.)

SEELE#11: So what do we do? Do we force them apart by some act or accident, or do we let them stay together?

Kowaru: If I may, I can approach and befriend them both.

SEELE#5: But … won't the first sense what, and maybe who you really are and be less inclined of your offer of friendship?

Kowaru: I think I can convince them of my sincerity in my being their friend. Plus if I can win over Rei Ayanami, Shinji Ikari will surely follow.

SEELE#1: But how can that help us fulfill our scenario?

Kowaru: I will simply help steer them in the right direction at least until the time comes.

SEELE#1: Very well, continue on your mission and don't fail us, Fifth Child, as it would mean failing the one who created you, and the one whom you want to find.

Then as quietly as they appeared the transparent monoliths disappeared into thin air.

As the left Kowaru slowly sakes his head, "The Lillum can be so creative, so intelligent … yet even those who have the power within the Lillum world can be so … foolish and shortsighted."

Meanwhile above the beach where the meeting took place a lone figure with binoculars and a directional microphone listened in on the meeting. "So Shinji and Rei are in danger. Hell, not if I can help it!" She was startled as she looked through her binoculars as she saw the Fifth looking straight at her. After a few moments he looked away seemingly sighing and started walking back towards the closest entrance to the Geo-Front.

After shaking her head to clear her mind of what may have happened, Major Misato Katsuragi quietly made her way to her hidden car, and then drove to her apartment, and a meeting with both children. She knows they would eventually arrive there, and she wanted to be ready. "No one will lay a finger on my kids!"

Kowaru shook his head again as he cleared those memories away reorienting himself, his current position which was sitting a few meters away, hidden from the two embraced pilots who sat on an upturned piece of a submerged building. Their feet dangling out over the water of the lake, admiring the moon over them and quietly talking with each other. Kowaru smiled a genuine smile as he looked at the pair.

"They are both troubled." He thought," But they have each other seeking each others comfort in themselves. And that alone makes them worth more than those who seek Instrumentality." He then nodded and waited for an opportunity to quietly make his way towards them. He knew it would take a few more minutes as he saw the expression on Rei Ayanami's face. So he sat and patiently awaited his and their fateful rendezvous.

**A Fateful Rendezvous**

"I was injured in Nerv's infirmary when you saw my apparition on that street. I was dreaming of the scene you saw… except I saw you looking confused, standing next to that phone booth. Then a moment later the rumbling of the third Angel woke me, and I lost that vision."

Shinji then interrupted Rei. "But, you had told me before that you don't have dreams? At least nothing like what people have…" Shinji mentally kicked himself. He knew he had somehow hurt Rei's feelings. But he looked at her and saw now real reaction to his verbal flub. So, after a few more moments Shinji waited for Rei's response.

"I do not dream as you have stated, I sometimes do have visions whenever I am injured or have been knocked unconscious." Rei stated. Then they stared silently into each other eyes. Rei still keeping her emotionless mask on, while Shinji was growing more concerned.

'She only has this happen when she … was hurt' he thought and then tightened his arm around her. "Is there anything else you need to tell me, Rei?" He saw right through her mask. The events earlier that day convinced him that he could see through her, and he could see that Rei was nervous about something.

Rei then looked down at their joined hands and sighed. "I do not wish for this interaction, this contact between us... to end."

There was a moment of silence until a giggle then a louder laugh came from a now smiling Shinji. "Oh, there's no doubt of that happening Rei, I like this closeness, I've wanted to get close to someone for a long time, But… I… I just lacked the courage and self worth to do it." Then Shinji became nervous as he added, "I also don't handle rejection well, so I haven't really tried to become this close to anyone, even Asuka and Misato."

Then Rei asked, "So, you were fearful of becoming close, yet you have let me become closer to you. Why?"

"Because I've had a gut feeling, a sense here (pointing to his heart) that you won't intentionally hurt me as others have." (His father came to mind then.) "I'm also lonely; I can sense you are too." Rei stared at him then nodded, squeezing his hands with hers, a silent acknowledgment of her feelings for him. Shinji smiled and carefully removed one hand and put it on Rei's shoulders drawing her closer into an awkward embrace. Yet the warmth enveloped them both they closed their eyes their chins on each other's shoulders enjoying each other's physical, and it seemed spiritual contact. But all good things eventually do come to and end.

"Beautiful night is it not?" Rei and Shinji were startled out of their revelry by that soft warm voice which came from just above and to their left. As they opened their eyes, they saw a thin boy dressed in a white shirt and black pants, standard issue School uniform, his hands in his pockets smiling at them. "Hello, I am Kowaru Nagisa, the Fifth Child. I hope I wasn't interrupting anything important?"

"No … no you just scared us when you called out, I'm Shinji Ikari, and this is Rei Ayanami."

"Ahh, the First and Third Children, I am honored to make your acquaintance." He bowed deeply even though he was standing on the edge of an adjacent submerged building in an even lower angle then the building they sat on.

As the exchange of words took place between Shinji and Kowaru, Rei kept a keen eye on the newcomer. She sensed something was wrong with him; she could feel it in her heart. But, other than the obvious gray hair, light skin and red eyes, which struck her close to home, she knew there was more than that odd about him.

Of course the First Child was blunt and up front, "Why are you here, Pilot Nagisa?" Rei asked bluntly with Shinji's arm still around her shoulders.

"I am here to admire the view, as I'm sure you are. It was only a lucky chance that I ran into you on this lovely moonlit night." Kowaru smiled back at the couple.

There was a minute or two of silence between them until Kowaru sighed and said,

"I assume you both know about the sync tests tomorrow. So I'll leave you two alone to enjoy the night, and I'll see you then. Maybe we can have some lunch afterwards and get to know each other better, since we do have to work together," Kowaru asked with a glint in his eyes and that constant smile on his face.

Rei was not used to having someone whom she did not know try and talk to her. And she did not want Kowaru to join them anytime soon including after the sync test. Rei wanted as much time with Shinji as possible now that she had discovered the enjoyment factor of being close to him. But before she could raise an objection or simply say no, Shinji answered.

"I think that would be a good idea. Rei and I can then show you around. Isn't that right Rei?" Shinji smiled at Rei who then looked at him like the Eva had bitten down on a vital part of his body.

The look Rei gave Shinji could have frozen even Gendo Ikari in his famous pose! But, after a pleading look from The Third Child, Rei sighed and simply nodded once. The First Child was growing more concerned at the ease Shinji could make her change her mind. She decided a talk later would clear this up. Plus Rei wanted to research this new pilot, as she still had an uneasy feeling about him. Rei remembered this same feeling… just before each angel attack.

"Well I'll see you two tomorrow, and don't stay up too late, it is supposed to rain tonight." Kowaru then waved and made his way off the angled slab he was standing on and walked down a decimated street whistling a certain classical tune.

"Ok, Thanks and see you tomorrow." Shinji then waved back at the other boy's receding form.

"Shinji … we need to start walking to our homes." Rei said as she stood up rather abruptly and started making her way down from the ledge. Shinji seemed to know she was upset. He knew when Asuka was upset as that was obvious, but Rei's subtlety was different and did confuse him a bit at times.

When he made his way down Rei waited for him and simply held out her hand. Shinji carefully took it intertwining their fingers and they headed towards the nearest train station to take a train back towards where the Katsuragi apartment was.

As they left, Kowaru observed them from a hidden spot a few meters from the station, "I wonder... will it be worth it?" He then shrugged his shoulders turned and headed for the Geo-Front.

**Twist of Faith**

It was almost 9 p.m. at the katsuragi home when the door to Shinji's apartment swished open, and the two quiet teens entered. Taking their shoes off and continuing down the hall, they walked past the kitchen and into the common room, where they saw Shinji's guardian Misato Katsuragi sitting on the sofa with a beer can in her left hand, and a TV remote in her right seemingly waiting for them.

"So where have you been Shinji dear?" Misato said with a strained look in her eyes.

"Ahh, well Rei and I were out walking around the city, and… and we finally did meet the newest Pilot, Kowaru Nagisa, the Fifth Child." Shinji said holding the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Yes, what Ikari says is true. We walked the city observing the destruction from the Sixteenth's Angel's attack. And... we did meet Pilot Nagisa." Rei said without prompting.

Misato, sensing something was going on between the two, took a minute to gather her thoughts as the two teens stood there awaiting what she would say next. "Ok you two, sit down and let's have a little talk." Her tone, even with the smile on her face was clear, so Rei and Shinji sat down on the love seat next to the sofa, as Misato began their discussion.

"First, what's the 'real' reason you two were out all day?" Shinji started to squirm, while Rei sat next to him with her common emotionless look. This normally wouldn't have fazed Misato except she saw something in Rei's eyes that she never saw before. Rei was angry. Misato then quickly remembered the tour Ritsuko gave that was to traumatize Shinji, and indirectly affect the Commander. But Ritsuko's plan was flawed in that the Commander didn't care about a traumatized Shinji, just as long as he could pilot Unit-01.

Misato remembered that after the tour she saw a change in this Rei compared to her other incarnation that Misato had known. Now Misato understood. This was a different Rei, Not just physically, but emotionally and spiritually. So, she decided a talk with Ritsuko would be in order, but their strained friendship might not survive if anything more was added to the mounting stress between them.

Finally Shinji explained in detail his day with Rei, from where they met that morning to where they walked to in the city to their travel back to the apartment. Through the explanation, Misato nodded and sipped her beer while Rei sat passively next to Shinji sometimes looking at him then at the Major. Finally, when he finished Misato had a thoughtful look as she digested the pilots day then she put her now empty can of beer in the nearest trash can and then spoke.

"Shinji, as you know of Rei's 'real' origins you also know that although she is an Eva pilot and a trusted member of Nerv, she has as a part of her DNA, a part of the Angel kept down in Terminal Dogma." This reminded Shinji of Ritsuko's recent tour and that Nerv had one of the Angels locked up there. Misato then turned to Rei. "Pilot Ayanami, I want to ask you as your Commanding officer what your reasons were to first try to find certain music titles at that music store, and why did you use Section-2 in locating Shinji?"

Shinji turned towards Rei who simply asked, "Is that true? You used Section-2 to track me down? You know you could have called me on my cell phone."

Then Misato and Shinji were treated to a surprise, a slightly pink blushing Rei, "It would not have been a … surprise to you if you knew I was coming." Rei looked down on her hands, which were on her lap. Shinji looked at her in awe, and gave her a sincere smile. She peeked behind her blue bangs and the blush deepened a bit more.

Misato, who was witnessing this, saw a now very different Rei from the one she knew before the explosion of Unit-00. She also saw that these two teenagers definitely had developed a bond forged between them today, if not even before.

'They sure seem to care for each other.' Misato thought to herself. But she also had to find out what they had discussed with Kowaru Nagisa. Due to what she had witnessed earlier on the beach. "So, what did you two talk about with the new Pilot?" She said nonchalant manner.

Rei and Shinji looked at each other and with a sight nod from Rei; Shinji went through the details of their conversation with the Fifth Child. From his interrupting their moon gazing to his mentioning the sync tests tomorrow. Misato nods to each point then sighs as if deliberating a weighty issue in her mind.

Finally, she looked at them, and explained to them what she had observed. Of how the Fifth Child was an agent of SEELE, the power behind Nerv. Of how he was supposed to become friends with them, and seemingly guide them to whatever plan they have for them all. "And I don't feel in my gut that that plan will be good for our future health."

The children then did something she had not observed before; they took each other's hand and squeezed caressingly. Then Rei spoke, "We will keep this in mind when conversing with the Fifth Child Major." Misato nodded and then Shinji asked Misato if Rei could move into their apartment, offering to have her sleep in his room, while he would sleep on the couch.

Misato asked a straight forward question. "Why?"

Rei then surprisingly answered, "With the threat of SEELE now here, wouldn't it be prudent for the original pilots to be in one spot to have a more concentrated circle of protection."

"Well except for Asuka (Who's comatose at the Nerv Infirmary) that wouldn't be a bad idea, but I'll have to clear it with the Commander." Misato then got up to call the Commander to see if that was possible.

As Misato was doing this Shinji asks Rei, "Why did you back me up in requesting you move here?" He was literally surprised and was planning on using a similar argument on both Misato and Rei. Yet Rei was the one who used it.

Rei looked at Shinji and answered, "The argument is a sound one. But I wanted to … be closer to you now as well." It seemed ludicrous that Rei would have wanted anything, as Shinji remembered Rei's apartment and its utterly messy appearance said to him Rei didn't care for or need anything… before. But this day's eye-opening events were changing his mind about her now. "It will depend on what father says." Shinji stated to her, though he hoped it would be fine.

Then a very enthusiastic Misato returned. "Hey guess what guys?" Both pilots looked at her expectantly. "He said Yes!" Misato gave them a thumbs up, and then took a six-pack of Yabisi out of the fridge to celebrate.

Though both Rei and Shinji were happy at the turn of events, they sweat-dropped at the sight of now beer guzzling guardian who was whooping it up at the addition of their new room mate.

"Does she do this often?" Rei inquired.

"Only when there's something to celebrate." Shinji answered a sweat-drop developing as Misato now was dancing on the table.

Quickly Misato jumped off the table and turned on her Stereo/Karaoke. She then started to sing "I will Survive" in an off key voice. Both pilots sighed and quietly left the oblivious Major alone to get Rei's meager things from her current room in the Geo-Front.

**Gendo's Office**

"Was that wise to allow the First and the Third to live in the same location?" Fuiyutski asked.

"As we have seen the Fifth has already made contact as expected. And since he has talked to both of the pilots, I think he will fulfill his mission with both of them." The Commander countered.

"But… aren't you taking a chance that Rei will not follow you when needed." The Professor asked his former pupil.

"I have taken… precautions; Rei will do as I say." Gendo Ikari then smirked behind his hands as 'his' scenario was coming to fruition.

**Chapter 3 : Confrontations and Machinations**

-It's getting more interesting, so much so that my original 3 chapter length may expand. So keep an eye out for the next update as the action meter is increasing!

BTW sorry for the long delay but My muse has finally come back for this story.

So we'll ride it out as we go!

dennisud


	3. Chapter 3

***ALERT:

This stories are now up for **adoption** as my Muse has died for each. For those who take each I can provide an outline if wanted.

Sorry I can't continue this story but real life and many other stresses have caused my writing to dry up.

Hopefully my remaining stories will be continued, I am now in semi-retirement.

dennisud


End file.
